Plans Change
by Codyknight22
Summary: Roman has been nothing but loyal to Cinder, but failing to inform him of the fact that he would be captured? That brings Roman closer to the breaking point, but what happens when he reaches it? One-shot.


Plans Change

**This is a one-shot that I am doing as a Christmas gift for my girlfriend, Julie (cinders-fall on tumblr). So that's the story here, hope you enjoy Julie :D**

This was not the way that things had been intended to go.

Roman was informed that his job was to get unleash the Grimm into the city. But after that was executed, he was grabbed by Cinder's _infuriating _helpers, Mercury and Emerald, and told to come with them to be caught.

That was over a month ago. Since then, all of his time had been spent stuck in a small jail cell (something he referred to as the oversized locker) with the ever so obnoxious General Ironwood. He was running out of sarcastic and clever lies to tell Ironwood that lead to _him _being the real lead of the operation, rather then Cinder.

But he knew that his time had to be running shorter here, Emerald told him that Neo would get him as soon as Cinder needed him again. There was little reassurance in Cinder getting Roman when she needed him. Now he just sat in his locker, idly tapping his head against the side.

He closed his eyes, letting out an angry puff of air.

When Cinder had approached him for this job, his purpose had been made clear. He was going to be the primary fall man, the face for the public to hate, the bullet fired from Cinder's gun. These were all things he understood.

But recently, it seemed as though all Cinder did was pull the trigger blindly. She constantly berated Roman, decided to leave out the part where she would inform him of her plan, put him in bad positions. He wasn't indestructible, though Neo had certainly been doing her job in ensuring that harm wouldn't come quite as generously to him.

Up until now, however, Roman always knew what Cinder was planning to do with him in the immediate future. But this... This infuriated him.

When he was stuck inside the oversized locker, he had time to think. Why _shouldn't _he sell out Cinder? Doing that could ensure his freedom in the future, he could be rid of her, everything would fall his way.

For now, he would stay true to the plan. But his patience only carried him so far.

He closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a very light rest to aid in passing the time.

He was suddenly shocked awake at the sound of a light tapping on the outside of his locker. Roman straightened himself out, looking at the front door.

"Back so soon Ironwood?" He asked in a sing-song tone. "I knew that you enjoyed my company, but don't you think that now you're just looking a little desperate." There was a few seconds hesitation, but then there was the sound of a sword being drawn.

In a few moments, a blade went straight through the front of the locker and the alarms started to blare. It only took a few more moments for the blade to drag down into the lock, effectively shattering it. The door opened up, revealing a very small, but familiar, face to Roman.

"Neo," he said happily, rising up to his feet and dusting off his coat in the sight of his right hand woman. "Punctuality isn't your strongest suit, but I suppose your presence is appreciated. Neo shrugged. "Now, first things first, have you seen my hat?" Neo let out a sigh, handing over the hat she had already stolen back for Roman. "This is why I can count on you. Shall we leave?" Neo extended her arm, which Roman took gratefully. Roman heard the doors open in the distance just before Neo's semblance kicked in and they were in a different place.

_Warehouse_

Roman opened up his eyes to find that he was in the middle of the warehouse he had been previously been working out of. Neo was already starting to walk away, her umbrella pointed up at the top rail. Roman's eyes followed it and he saw Cinder looking down at him.

"Well done Roman," she said, her voice echoing clearly through the now empty warehouse. "You stalled very efficiently."

"Thanks," Roman growled, stepping towards her. "I did everything that I could to buy you time for whatever I was buying time for. Admittedly I was surprised, it was kind of a sudden change in plans." The hostility rang true in his voice, informing Cinder what he thought.

"Oh Roman." She began to descend down on one of the lifts. "I thought I had told you. You'll know what you need when you need to know. Plus I have faith in your abilities."

"Well your faith is massively appreciated, but perhaps doing something that ensures that I'm not being shot blindly would be even more appreciated." The lift hit the ground floor and Cinder began to walk towards Roman. Her heels clicked with every single step, the emptiness of the room lending to an absolutely massive echo until she stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Roman, Roman, Roman," she chided. "Don't you remember who's in the position of power? It's not in your place to question my lead." Roman growled, taking a step towards Cinder. She hesitated in her strides, not anticipating this move.

"Oh yes, I do remember," he said, his voice filled with sarcasm. "In fact, if I remember correctly, it's both of us. What'd happen if I walked out right now? Maybe I call up that dickwad of a general, see what he'd like to know about who's in charge here." Cinder was quiet, but then she started to laugh.

"Oh Roman, this is why I brought you on." Her laughter grew a little bit louder as she mixed it with dialogue, but it seemed as though she was determined to press on. "You won't do that, you know I'd kill you before you could."

"Would you?" He challenged, wanting to keep Cinder off balance. "Perhaps the better question, would you be able to? You seem to forget that I fight back." Cinder hesitated again, realizing how serious Roman was. "How long did you think you could keep this up? Especially since we both know which side Neo would fight for. Tell me, would your precious _kids _be able to land a shot on her?"

"_Quiet!_" Cinder finally hissed. She stepped forward, walking straight up to Roman. "Perhaps you were the wrong person to select to be captured. Maybe I should've let it be that mute brat you keep around, or some other member of the White Fang, because they wouldn't have questioned my rules so much."

"Oh Cinder, I thought you knew who you were signing," Roman chided, mocking the tone that Cinder so often adopted when speaking to him. "I'm a criminal, sweetheart, I don't play by the rules." Cinder's hand grabbed ahold of his collar, her eyes glowing at his.

"_Don't call me_ sweetheart," she said, her voice sounding as though it'd go up in flames at any moment. The intensity and heat in her eyes wavered slightly and she shoved Roman back. "Don't you dare do that again."

"Or else what? You'll fire me? I've got news, Cinder, you can't get rid of me!" Roman taunted. He raised up his arms, looking at Cinder angrily. "I came here for a payday and a chance to get some revenge against the people who put me in prison. Who else can you get that'll do my job just as well? Don't even try to bring up that punk leader of the White Fang." Cinder looked down at the ground before reluctantly looking up at Roman.

"You're replaceable," she grumbled. "Just not an easy replacement." Roman smiled, seeming to ease up a little bit. "But don't you ever think that much is going to change. I'll just mention the... Major things you need to know." Roman let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"I suppose progress is progress," he whispered. He took a few steps towards Cinder, stopping a few inches from her. "Thank you."

What surprised Cinder wasn't that Roman had said thank you, that much she anticipated. What she hadn't expecting was the lack of hostility, the lack of sarcasm, the lack of any degrading emotions in his tone. Instead, it seemed sincere. She knew he was an excellent liar, but this didn't seem like one.

Instead of replying with words, Cinder turned to walk away. Both of them started to walk off in opposite directions for a few moments before Cinder turned around.

"Roman," she called. "Come here." Roman stopped, starting to walk towards Cinder. Once he felt he was close enough, he came to a stop. "Closer." Roman took one step forward, then Cinder took one long stride to meet with him.

Her hand grabbed firmly ahold of his collar as she pulled him down to eye level with her, her eyes flashing a warning.

"Don't you ever think about doing that again," she hissed, smoke practically escaping from her mouth. Roman looked into her eyes, recognizing that if he said that he would do it again, it'd cost him his life.

"I won't," he said softly, trying to ensure that all of the hostility was out of his mouth. Smiling, Cinder eased up on the pressure slightly. Roman looked down at her hand.

"Would you please let go of me?" He asked, keeping the hostility out.

"If your next answer satisfies me," Cinder said, the wicked smile translating to her words. "Why the thank you?" She hated being so forward, but she also knew that if you held Roman in a situation of information for his life, he'd give you the information every time.

"Well it's simple," he said, trying to hold onto his confident tone (though failing). "You gave me a reason to say it. I'll take whatever I can get with you. Like so." Roman leaned in, kissing Cinder lightly.

Her focus was broken and her grip with it. Roman backed away, dusting off his suit with satisfaction. Cinder just stared forward for a half-second, but angrily walked forward. She grabbed ahold of him again, pulling his face right up next to hers.

"How far do you think you can push it, _Roman?_" She steamed. Roman looked directly into Cinder's eyes, his own showing complete confidence.

Cinder and Roman remained in a stare off for a few more moments, but Cinder let go of him. She watched as he remained fully composed and let out an angry breath.

"Oh Roman," she called. He looked at her, waiting for her next words. Instead of speaking, Cinder moved right up next to him, placing a long kiss on his lips.

"I will remain in control of this," she whispered. Roman laughed, but was met with a sharp hit from Cinder.

"And let you never forget it."

**End: That's it, short and sweet. Questions, comments, follows, favorites and feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
